bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nombre
Apperance Nombre is of fairly tall height, with a slim build. Of all the espada his hollow mask remenant is fairly discreet, on his wrist. His hole is also hidden on his left thigh. His outfit consists of fairly elegant and sophisticated haroi like that of a captain. He has a neat and well kempt apperance in which he belives how all espada should be. Personality Nombre is the seventh espada, meaning he his fairly powerful in his own right, yet is modest about his abilities. He is laid back in battle, and life in general. Background About 50 years ago he became a Arrancar, and a powerful one at that. He was summoned by Aizen to work under him. He organized a force to invade Soul Society, but left before any thing happened. Stark chased him down, but was easily defeated. Aizen than stated that some one with that kind of power was bound to come back, and came back he did.After his return to Aizen, he was placed with the rank of the seventh espada. Synopsis The Arrancar Five arc He analyzed the reports of the battles. Abilites As seeing he is the Séptima espada of Aizen's army, he is the seventh strongest of all arrancar. Master swordsman specialist As keeping within his rank as the seventh espada, he is an extremly potent combatant.His skill was said to rival that of Aizen himself. He has been shown to stop a full powered cero with the scabbard of his blade. Sonido Master'''While not yet seen, his speed is said to rival that of Flash master Yoruichi. '''Overwhelming Spirtual Power As he is an espada , he can bring at least the tenth espada down to thier knees. It's speculated he can do far more damage then is seen. Cero His cero is a deep blue. It's also known that he can use Gran Rey Cero. Bala His bala is the same speed as a typical bala, but he can augment his spirtual pressure to the same level of a cero. Tremendous Intellect He is said to be the most prudent of all espada past and present. It is known that if it were not for his pasifistic nature, his rank would be higher. Zanpakutto Sabiduria Sabiduria is regarded as one of the oldest zanpakutto in history.Unlike most,if not all zanpakutto, his has a twin. Rikoumaru is the twin of sabiduria, and if the two combine;they can form Sophiamaru Resurrección speical ability Unlike most resurreccions, his form does not change . Sabiduria's ability in unique because it brings up foolish mistakes you have made in the past, and tears the opponent inside. While this seems completly useless on the battlefield, It stops time around them, and the final image shown is when they step onto the field of battle with Nombre, signifying their final mistake. After that, he stands behind them, and kills them. Trivia *It is speculated that the reason he defeated Stark in battle ,is becuase this generation of espada is stronger than the last. *His is speculated that it is one of, if not the only zanpakutto with a twin that can combine to create a new zanpakutto. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:The Arrancar Five arc